A Glee Facebook!
by baichan
Summary: Kurt centric facebook! Multi Chapter! Like this!
1. Baby Penguin?

**Baichan: Multi Chapters! More coming!**

**Discaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> is scarred for life  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> what happened dude?  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Klaine happened.  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> What?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Maybe Finn should learn how to knock!  
>(<strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>Likes This)  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Maybe Kurt should learn how to lock doors! Dude! I did not need to know all the things I do now.  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>Jeez Hummel not so innocent now are ya?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> ... You think Blaine was my first?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wait I thought I was. O_o  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> you were my first... Boy. I told you that.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Oh okay! I guess thats good.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>WTH O.o  
>(<strong>Puck Puckerman <strong>Likes This)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>How many?...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> ... More than Puck  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> Not possible dude.  
><strong>Wesley: <strong>Super confuesed.  
><strong>David: <strong>Ya! How could baby penguin Kurt get more than anyone?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Best I ever had.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Besides Santana he was the awesomest :3  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Sorry Puckerman he was my first.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>And you mine.  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Love you!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I love you too!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>wth  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I love you more Blaine!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Okay so who was the best kiss you ever had?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Blaine!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Kurt!  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Kurt!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Kurt!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Kurt!  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>Kurt!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Now my answer feels cheap.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I have to say you're probably the only person I did it with that I was completely sober/awake/willing  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm sorry want to come over later? ;)  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Maybe you should come over here?;D  
><strong>Wesley: <strong>God No!  
><strong>David:<strong> Not again!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Again WTH? And WILLING? Did anyone notice that? WTH?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Uh...  
><em><strong>*deletes post*<strong>_  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Too late man, too late.


	2. Too Late

**Baichan: I am SO sorry I turned this SUPER Angsty and kinda depressing... SORRY! **

**NOTICE! PLEASE READ- If you want more of this story then please go to the poll on my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... **

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Kurt what did you meanby 'willing'  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'll PM you  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong>okay...

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my god  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>ya  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Kurt that is just OH MY GOD I can't believe.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Are you okay?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> ya  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>WTH?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Kurt. You have to tell them.  
>(<strong>Finn Hudson<strong>, **Puck Puckerman**, and **Mercedes Jones** like thins)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Fine.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> One day I was at the park and some mental chick started talking to me and when I opened my drink I put it down because suddenly my backpack fell over and all my stuff fell out and now that I think about it she probably pushed it and then I started drinking my water again then I remember it everything being blurry and she offered me a ride and then she was dragging me away and then the next thing I remember is waking up in the park in the same place except it was like 3 am in the morning.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>oh my god  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Oh baby! Why didn't you tell anyone?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I don't know.  
><em><strong>*deletes post*<strong>_  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>too late man, too late.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ya. I realized it was too late a LONG time ago.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is offline.


	3. Drunk Kisses

**Baichan: This chapter is longer! **

**NOTICE: Vote on the poll! This story had some votes and thats why I updated! You dont even have to vote! But I would love it! Just vote please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Hey **Kurt** how old were you when that happened.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>12  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>What?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Uhm I don't think she did uhm THAT because I looked like I was like 7. That's why Quinn was my first.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>How did that happen anyway?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Drunk.  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>Santana?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Drunk. And come on, Santana?  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Wanky!  
><strong>Mike Chang:<strong> Tina?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Okay that was just spin the bottle. And drunk. Plus nothing happened besides one kiss for spin the bottle.  
><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> Brittany?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Drunk. Butch stage.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Are you really that good of a kisser?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Ya he is.  
><strong>Brittany Pierce: <strong>Totally.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>YES!  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>yep!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Defiantly.  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>HELL YA!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>MERCEDES?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Drunk. Spin the bottle. Only a kiss.  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Soooo... I'm the only girl in glee club to not kiss Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Yep.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Can we fix that?  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>RACHEL!  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> desperate.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>NOT GONNA HAPPEN!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Pleeeeaaasseee!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Uh...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> no.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> please?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Again. Not gonna happen.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Pleeeaaase?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Your constant please does nothing to affect me, try again when I'm drunk.  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> I'm coming over with some alcohol right now.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>please don't  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>RACHEL!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>KURT!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Ya! KURT!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> I SAID NO!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> But then she offered booze.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>then I'm coming over. And only a kiss. With NO tongue.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Party at Hummels! Finn not invited!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Uh I live there.  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>that was the joke  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Okay our parents are gone for the weekend so everyone be there in two hours.  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>PARTY AT HUMMELS!  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>If I show you videos of our performances with Kurt in them can I kiss him with tongue?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Uh...  
><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> For example... Him as a cheerleader singing 4 Minutes?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>DEAL!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> BLAINE!  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>RACHEL!  
><strong>Wesley: <strong>I want to see that video! I bet he looks ridiculous!  
><strong>David:<strong> Ya Blaine let her make out with him so we can post it on youtube!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Rachel?  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Sure! :D  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> David! BLAINE!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> RACHEL!  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Wanky!  
>(<strong>Brittany Pierce <strong>Likes This)  
><strong>Wesley:<strong> Can we go? Pleeeeaaase Kurt?  
><strong>David:<strong> Ya pleeeeaaase Kurt?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Sure as long as you promise to pull me off if I start getting toooo into someone other than Blaine. I wasn't get drunk or kiss or touch or even THINK about someone else while with Blaine, but he SOLD ME OUT TO BERRY! Gawd I'm gonna need a lot of booze.  
><strong>Wesley: <strong>Okay!  
><strong>David:<strong> wow you sound like a slutty drunk!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Well that's because I am.  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> That's because he is.  
>(<strong>Brittany Pierce<strong>,** Mercedes Jones**,** Tina Cohen-Chang**, and **Quinn Fabray** Like This)  
><strong>Wesley: <strong>O.O  
><strong>David:<strong> o.o  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>O.o


	4. Broken Nose

**Baichan: sorrry this is so short! And this set before the party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>O.O uh...  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> What  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>O.o  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>WHAT THE HELL FINN! THE DOOR WAS LOCKED! AND YOU GAVE BLAINE A BLACK EYE!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> But! I thought uhm...  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> We were watching a movie. All he did was kisse my forehead.  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I'm sorry! But I was trying to protect my little sister!  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> oops  
><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Kulkjsgiueynt  
><strong>Puck Puckerman:<strong> Dude?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>His keyboard broke along with his nose and I 'borrowed' $20. **Blaine** want to go get coffee with me? I'm buying!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong>sure.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Remind me not to get on your bad side...  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>Whipped! Party still on?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Of course. Just a quick coffee run. I need to get some advil anyway…


	5. Wrong Question

**Baichan: Yay new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Ugh my head hurts  
><strong>Wes <strong>posted a new album '**Kurt's Awesome Party'**  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh my god I don't remember any of that.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh my god if Blaine Anderson doesn't stop singing Katy Perry he will suffer.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>But it fits so well for this situation!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>There's a stranger in my bed  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Please like you're a stranger  
><strong>Santana Lopez:<strong> Wanky!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>True but I know there is definitely a pounding in your head!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Ya because you won't stop singing  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: Glitter all over the room  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> There usually is.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Pink flamingos in the pool  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I don't have a pool or pink flamingos  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> I smell like a minibar (Don' try to deny it I'm right next to you.)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> no comment  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>DJ passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<br>**Kurt Hummel: **really Blaine? Really?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Is this a hickie or a bruise?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> definitely a hickie... I just don't know if it's from Rachel, Brittany, or Blaine...  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Wait... Brittany? When did that happen?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> is now offline  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>You forgot I'm sitting right next to you…


	6. Unfriend You

**Baichan: Yay another new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> I finally have a new keyboard! But, my nose still hurts...  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>What happened to your nose? And why do you need a new keyboard?  
><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Wow man hands, a little late there? Go back to MySpace  
><strong>(Kurt Hummel<strong>, **Quinn Fabray**, and **6** others like this.)  
><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I resent that!  
><strong>(Blaine Anderson<strong> and **Finn Hudson** like this.)  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Oh and **Berry** I slammed **Finn's** face into his keyboard, effectively breaking both his nose and his keyboard. Oh and **Blaine**. Why?  
><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> Oh he doesn't need a new one anymore because I bought him a new one  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>thank you for that I really needed a new one! XD  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: What I think she's nice  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: Kurt?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Hey Blaine aren't you cousin's with Sunshine Corazon?  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Ya do you know her?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> Not really... She was going to join our glee club but Rachel sent her to a crack house  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>That was her?  
><strong>Kurt Hummel:<strong> yep.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> unfriends **Rachel Berry**  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> you scarred her for life!


	7. I'm Just Good at That

**Baichan: **I think this will be the last chapter and I'm kind of happy and sad to see this end. I feel the need to add a good-bye cruel word for the story. Good-bye peeps. Oh and sorry the chapters short I just ran out of stuff to say. Review and chack out my other storys!

Chapter 7

**Kurt Hummel **has changed his relationship status to engaged  
><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>has changed his relationship status to engaged  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>What! White boy you have some explaining to do before I cut a bitch  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>is not amused  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>let me guess you walked in the proposal.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes and then he proceeded to run downstairs and tell my dad and Carol, who by the way already knew!  
><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I'm just romantic like that.  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Yes, yes you are babe.  
><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> :D  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>So what did he say I'm sure it was magical!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It was, so romantic :)  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Details!  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>He hung a bunch of yellow paper stars and lit a bunch of candles scattered around the room  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>aw!  
><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Awww!  
><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>aw  
><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I know! It was perfect until Finn barged in and tripped and lit some of the stars on fire  
><strong>Puck Puckerman: <strong>nice way to ruin the moment Finn  
><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>I'm just great at that


End file.
